Lost Memories
by Squeaks-sama
Summary: Sanosuke had left Tokyo long ago. Megumi miss him but she tries her best to get on with her life. Then one day Megumi is told that Sanosuke is dead. SxM and KxK. R&R!
1. Daydreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Simple as that. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter One: Daydreaming  
  
~Sanosuke's-Gurly  
  
Author's Note: This story continues first with Megumi's POV (Point of View) then in the middle, Sanosuke's POV takes over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takani Megumi sat outside near a lake. The sun was shining brightly as ever and the sky was a light blue. It was a perfect day to hang outside with friends. But Megumi wasn't outside to hang out with friends. In fact, she was alone. She was only there because Dr. Gensai advised her to. A few minutes ago, there was a patient that had gotten into a fight with a gang somewhere in the Meiji Area. The patient had a very hard punched in the stomach and had fallen unconscious. One of patient's friends had brought them to Dr. Gensai for help. The patient had a serious knock out and Dr. Gensai had sent Megumi to the nearest river to fetch a pail of water to cool the patient's sweating head.  
  
Megumi dumped the pail into the water and let the water rush in. She remembered the patient's appearance. He had short brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. His look had kinda reminded her of Sanosuke Sagara. Sanosuke had been a friend of Kenshin when they met. She owed him her life since he had once saved her from doing suicide. She was thankful for that and considered him as a close friend but later on, she'd developed a feeling that thought of him as more than a friend. It took a while for her to admit it to herself but her heart gave her enough proof to tell her that she was in love with Sanosuke. Though she loved him, Megumi wasn't sure if he loved her back. They'd always fight but she would only do that only to hide her feelings for him because if he knew about it and didn't love her back, Sanosuke might feel awkward around her.  
  
Megumi had always wanted to tell Sanosuke that she loves him but there was no way to tell him at all. One year ago, Sanosuke and his friend from the Sekihoutai, Tsukioka Tsunan left the Meiji Area. His last words to her were, "I really like living here with Kenshin, you, and the others, but. . . .there are other things I want to do that doesn't require living here." When Megumi asked, "What other things?" Sanosuke didn't answer; he just kept a serious face. On the day he left, Megumi wanted to be there to say goodbye to him but she couldn't. Instead she sat alone in the room, crying. She thought that she should have run to Sanosuke in time before he leaves and say that she loves him and maybe he would've stay but she didn't. From that day on, Megumi had always wondered what would be Sanosuke's answer.  
  
Then Megumi remembered about the patient. She stopped her daydreaming her past and quickly took the filled pail of water out of the lake and walked quickly back to Dr. Gensai's home.  
  
She was a couple steps away from Dr. Gensai's door. The house looked the same as always. Nothing really changed about besides window that place a week ago because some kids had broken it while playing ball. Megumi entered inside and saw other patients that had just arrived. There was a sick little girl in her mommy's arms, a man that had a cut on his hand, and a man that had a big bruise on his left cheek. Megumi didn't stop to ask what's wrong because she had been to busy thinking to herself at the lake and had forgotten about the injured patient that was probably inside with Dr. Gensai right this instance. She entered the room that she had seen the patient came in earlier. The patient was laying on one of the beds and Dr. Gensai was next to him. As Megumi went in the room, Dr. Gensai turned around to face Megumi.  
  
"Miss Megumi, did you get the pail of water?" Dr. Gensai asked her.  
  
Megumi quickly rushed over to the doctor and quickly replied, "Yes Dr. Gensai," she said as she handed the pail over to him. Then she apologized to Dr. Gensai for taking too long and he said, "There's no need for you to be sorry. You rushed back here in time. That's what matters," he said with a smile then he quickly went back to the patient. Dr. Gensai took a white cloth to his left and dipped it into the pail of water. Then he squeezed the excess water out and laid the wet cloth on top the of man's head.  
  
For the rest of the morning, Megumi helped Dr. Gensai with all of the patients. After they all went home, Megumi decided to go out and buy food to prepare lunch. Megumi through the busy streets of the Meiji Area, holding a basket. She went pass many stores and bought several foods. She was about to go home when someone from somewhere in the streets called her name.  
  
"Miss Megumi!"  
  
Megumi turned to the sound of the voice and saw that it was Kamiya Kaoru in her pink and red kimono and her hair was tied up into a bow as usual. Along next to her was Yahiko, one Kaoru's student from the dojo. Megumi smiled at the both of them and waved. The two ran over to her.  
  
"Hey, there. You do you got there in your hands?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Oh, I've been shopping for food so I can make lunch for Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters and me," Megumi replied.  
  
Then Yahiko entered the conversation. "You didn't have to buy food for Dr. Gensai."  
  
"Yeah, I've already invited him and Ayiame and Suzume over for dinner and he'd already agreed." Kaoru said.  
  
"Well, then I'll take these food to your house and help you cook lunch there with the food I've bought," Megumi said cheerfully with her same smile.  
  
Kaoru gave a little puzzle expression on her face and so did Yahiko. They both exchanged faces at each other. Megumi, on the other hand, didn't know what was the matter so she asked them. "Is there something wrong with me that I don't know about?"  
  
"It's really nothing. Ever since that Sanosuke had left the Meiji Area, you have been, well, sad most of the time." Kaoru tried to sound sincere because she knew that Megumi was very devastated when Sanosuke broke the news to Kenshin, her, and the others.  
  
"Well, maybe Megumi has gotten over him now. Maybe she's only likes men that doesn't eat other people's food all the time." Yahiko said with a laughed.  
  
Kaoru quickly hit him on his head. A huge lumped sprouted out while Yahiko held his head in pain. Then a vein appeared on his head. "Why ya have to do that for?!" he yelled.  
  
Kaoru gave him a frown and said, "Well, it's your fault! Megumi probably hasn't gotten over Sanosuke yet and she's probably trying to act all nice and happy around us to help her feel better or something! Until you said that comment!"  
  
Yahiko grabbed on to Kaoru's cheek and argued back. "Well, how do you know? It was only just a joke so why don't you relaxed ugly!"  
  
Kaoru grabbed on to Yahiko's cheek back with a vein on her head too and began to yell back. "UGLY!? You're so stupid to know what pretty girls look like, and I am an example of one!"  
  
The two started to yell back and forth to each and each time they would pinch harder on the other's cheek. As they argued, Megumi stood there in front of them with a sweat drop on her head. ^_^''' Since Megumi had first met Kaoru and Yahiko, those two was always fighting with each other. She had been fighting with Kaoru too because Megumi had always flirt with Kenshin and since Kaoru had always like Kenshin, she got completely jealous. Then Megumi fell for Sanosuke and Kaoru and her decided to call it truce.  
  
Megumi calmed the two down and tried to get them to let go of each other's cheeks. It only took a couple of seconds until they obey. Once they had let go of the other, both of them had a red spot on their cheek.  
  
"So are you over him?" Kaoru and Yahiko asked her as soon as their little fight was over.  
  
Megumi's small smile faded away. She looked at the ground. Kaoru thought that was kind of rude to ask her that so she said, "Look, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We understand and we don't want to sound rude." Yahiko glanced at Kaoru and said, "We don't?" Kaoru gave a frown and smack him on the head again but this time Yahiko didn't try to yell at Kaoru. He just gave an irritated look at Kaoru and then focused his attention back at Megumi.  
  
"It's alright. I don't mind. I still miss him though." Megumi said as she was still looking down at the ground. Kaoru wanted to cheer things up so she decided to change the subject. "Well, come let's go to my house and I help you cook that basket of food for lunch. Kenshin and Dr. Gensai and his daughters will come soon."  
  
Megumi looked up and smiled back. Then the three went to the dojo. As they were about to go. Kaoru gave Yahiko a glare and Yahiko stuck his tongue out back at her. Megumi didn't realize it though.  
  
Authors Note: Please give me a lot of reviews and you'll get to read the next chapter. My goal is to get at least thirty reviews in total after I am done with this story. And please know that I want good reviews not insulting ones and if you have suggestions please say them nicely. TTFN ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Disturbing News

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter Two: Disturbing News  
  
~Sanosuke's-Gurly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three had arrived at the dojo and began to go into the door to Kamiya Dojo. Just as they were about to enter it, Dr. Gensai and his two granddaughters came out of the door and greeted them.  
  
"Hello Yahiko!" the two girls shouted.  
  
"Good afternoon Megumi and Kaoru," Dr. Gensai said.  
  
"Good afternoon," said Megumi and Kaoru in unison.  
  
"We were wondering where you were," Dr. Gensai said.  
  
"We were just in the market place buying food for lunch. We should probably do make lunch now since it's already afternoon," Kaoru said. Megumi agreed with a nod and the whole bunch went inside.  
  
Megumi was about to go in until Kenshin appeared behind Dr. Gensai. "Wait Miss Megumi. There's something I need to tell you before you go."  
  
Megumi looked at Kenshin and said, "All right. What is it?"  
  
"I think this should be told to you privately that it does," Kenshin said.  
  
Megumi looked at Kenshin closely. He had a serious face. She knew that something bad had happened because everyone looked at her and Kenshin with sad eyes. Megumi hoped to herself that wouldn't be that much of bad news as she followed Kenshin. Everyone looked at them as they went.  
  
Megumi followed Kenshin. She didn't know where he was taking her until they arrived at the destination. It was the Sakura gardens behind the Dojo. It was spring so the trees were blooming with Sakura blossoms and some were shedding. It was a beautiful sight to see.  
  
Kenshin stopped but didn't turn his back to face Megumi. Megumi couldn't wait so she asked, "So what did you wanted to tell me, Sir Ken?"  
  
Kenshin replied after a couple of seconds, "Kaoru, I and the others were going to keep it as secret but you know that you have to know the truth. No matter how heartbreaking this will be to you," and at that moment Kenshin turned around to face her.  
  
Megumi stood there and watched him with all of her attention. Then Kenshin said, "We just got news that Sanosuke." Then shock hit Megumi hard. At that moment Megumi though, 'It's about Sanosuke! It's bad news so there must be something dreadful about Sanosuke!'  
  
".is dead." Kenshin said ending his sentence.  
  
Megumi felt as if there were a thousand knives that just stabbed her everywhere.  
  
".Sanosuke.is.dead!?" Megumi said as she trembled.  
  
"I'm truly sorry that I am," Kenshin said with repentant in his voice. "We just got news from the policemen. They found Sanosuke's home in Tokyo desolated and everywhere of the house was covered with stains of blood. They didn't find the body but they did find this." Kenshin held out a red ribbon to Megumi. Megumi looked at it for a few seconds and took it. It was the red ribbon that he would always wear around his head.  
  
"We don't know yet of where the blood came from but they policemen are positive that it's from Sanosuke. They're still looking for the killers." Megumi was shock at all time. Her face was white as a ghost.  
  
Kenshin stopped then said, "We're all here for you if you need us." With that, Kenshin left the shocked doctor alone in the Sakura garden.  
  
Megumi shed tears. She sat down on one of the benches in the gardens and shed more tears. She needed time to think. This news has surly hit her hard.  
  
'Why did Sanosuke died? Is he really dead? I don't know for sure but why did he have to die. Now can never tell him my feelings nor see him again.' Megumi wept and wept.  
  
;_; boo ;_; hoo ;_; boo ;_; hoo ;_; boo ;_; hoo ;_; boo ;_; hoo ;_;  
  
Back at the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
Dr. Gensai was in the living, setting up napkins and chopsticks. The two granddaughters were outside playing, while Kaoru and Megumi was in the kitchen preparing the food. Yahiko was practicing his swordsmanship. Kaoru was cooking the rice then Kenshin came in.  
  
"How did it go?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Not too well, not to well at all that it didn't," Kenshin replied sadly. Kaoru looked at the ground with sad eyes too.  
  
"You think that Megumi-,"  
  
"Think that I what?" It was a voice behind Kenshin. Both Kenshin and Kaoru looked and saw that it was Megumi. Both looked at here with surprise.  
  
"Miss Megumi!?" Kenshin and Kaoru said in unison, "Back so soon."  
  
Megumi smiled but very faintly. "Yes, we have dinner to prepare." Then she walked in the kitchen. Kenshin saw that Megumi was still depressed so he left the kitchen and went into the living room.  
  
Megumi was cooking the fish and Kaoru was chopping lettuce. Megumi looked down at the cooking fish and remembered about Sanosuke again. Barbequed fish was his favorite food and thinking about him again made Megumi more miserable. She only wished that Sanosuke would be alive again at that moment and hold her in his arms. (Ok, I'm getting noxious at this part. Romance are not my strong side.) As she thought about Sanosuke, Megumi didn't notice that Kaoru was looking at her and studying her too. Until Kaoru spoke up. ".Sanosuke." She said it in a very sad tone.  
  
She got a little tiny startle from it and then look at Kaoru. Megumi smiled a weak smile and then looked back down at the frying fish. "How could you tell?" Megumi asked her. Kaoru smiled back and said, "It's barbequed fish. Sanosuke's favorite. I know that because at every dinner that idiot would eat all of the barbequed fish and leave me with nothing." She ended it with a chuckled.  
  
"Yes, he was an idiot but a sweet and kind one," Megumi said with a smile and Kaoru nodded in agreement. Then stopped suddenly and asked, "Kaoru?"  
  
"Yeah?" she answered.  
  
"Why don't you ever tell Kenshin that you love him?" Megumi asked. Kaoru was taken by surprised by that question. Her cheeks turned red and smiled. "Well . . . . . .," she said as she played around with her fingers, "Umm . . . It's just that, I don't think he loves me back."  
  
Megumi chuckled at Kaoru's response. Kaoru didn't seem that it was funny at all. "Hey! What's so funny!? You're the one that asked me so I answered!" Megumi stopped chuckling and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of your answer. It's just that you and Kenshin are just the same as Sanosuke and me. Kaoru couldn't help it but chuckled too. "That's a surprise...Megumi.will.you be alright?" She said in a gentle voice.  
  
"Right now.I'm not sure," Megumi said, ".but I know I can't always be miserable. Sanosuke is gone and I still have my life to keep up with." Complete silence was between them afterwards.  
  
Minutes later, the food was done cooking. Kaoru and Megumi took each plate out one by one to the table. Everyone was quiet though. It was because of the news about Sanosuke. Kaoru and Megumi sat down and everyone began to eat. It was quiet during the dinner. Then Kenshin and others decided to cheer Megumi up a bit.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, how come today we have so much food and so tasty that they are?" Kenshin asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, well, you can all thank Miss Megumi," Kaoru said, "She bought most of the food. If it weren't for her then we would probably have nothing much then a plate of fried fish."  
  
Megumi smiled weakly. Dr. Gensai laughed out loud. "Yeah, that's our Megumi." Everyone chuckled softly then munched down so more. There wasn't really that much talking after since cheering Megumi wasn't working. 


End file.
